Few things are more frustrating than not being able to find an item that you just had in your hand. Such items typically may be maps, watches, keys, eyeglasses, remote controls, toys, and similar objects. However, there may be no object more frustrating to lose than a can of beer or other beverage that you were drinking. Such items can easily be carried around a home or drinking establishment and rather mindlessly set on any convenient surface whose location one does not remember. Moments later frustration can set in.
Users can spend undue amounts of time retracing their steps to find the item, which meanwhile may be becoming warmer. Should too much time be spent searching for the beverage, it may have to be discarded, thus costing money as well as time. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which canned beverages can be easily found when misplaced. Beneficially such a means would also help keep a beverage cold while protecting a user's hands from that cold. Preferably, to enhance the enjoyments of that means it would also enable the playing of selected tunes.